El Comienzo de un Gran Amor parte II
by JuLi-LOOny
Summary: Hola! esta es la 2º parte... espero q les guste...Dejen RR...Soy pesima para los summarys...Q pasara cuando Ron confiese sus verdaderos sentimientos?


Hola a todos! Aquí una segunda parte. Espero que la disfruten. Una aclaración. Las comillas representan los pensamientos.

Una noche ventosa de sábado, los tres Griffindors se hallaban en la sala común terminando los últimos deberes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry hacía señas a Ron para que lo mirara. Cuando lo logró le susurró:

Invítala ahora.- Y levantando el tono de voz para que Hermione también lo oyera, - Olvidé mi libro de encantamientos en la biblioteca, creo que debo ir a buscarlo.

Toma Harry, te presto el mío- Le dijo Hermione ignorando la verdadera intención de su amigo.

Oh, no gracias. Es que necesito mi libro, allí tenía mi apunte de Historia de la magia.- Y se marchó antes de que Hermione pudiera decirle algo.

A Ron le temblaba la voz cuando se dirigió a su amiga que se encontraba con la nariz pegada a su tarea de pociones.

Ehh... Hermione... me estaba preguntando... - Hermione volteó sorprendida.

¿Sí?

Si... - Ron tomó aire y lo dijo todo de una vez.- Si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

Oh... - Hermione parecía impresionada y a la vez estaba tan nerviosa que miraba para todas partes como buscando algo.- Sí, Sí claro. Me encantaría.

Bien. Genial.- Los dos se encontraban en profundo silencio y sonrojados hasta decir basta, por otra parte, Ron rogaba que Harry llegara en ese momento para romper el incomodísimo silencio. En efecto, el retrato se abrió y por allí entro Harry, ansioso de saber si su teoría se confirmaría o no el día del baile.

Me voy a dormir, Buenas noches.- dijo Hermione y lanzó una furtiva mirada a Ron, quien se sonrojó de tal forma que no se distinguía donde terminaba su cara y donde comenzaba su pelo.

Bu... Buenas noches

Adiós Hermione. Y bien, ¿me parece a mí o aquí hay alguien que me tiene que contar algo?- Dijo Harry riendo.

Iré con ella al baile, Harry, tenias razón... no me rechazó.- Harry veía a su amigo tan feliz que lo único que podía hacer era sonreír. Su teoría estaba a punto de confirmarse, y si eso pasaba, el trío Griffindor ya no sería el mismo. (N/A: ya sé... esto es un poco melodramático pero bueno... si uno lo piensa es verdad...)

Al fin llego la noche del baile. Ron había estado nervioso todo el día y estuvo a punto de hacer explotar el aula de encantamientos.

Ron, debes tranquilizarte.- Dijo Harry a su amigo, luego de la clase.- Eres un peligro.

Lo sé Harry, créeme que soy totalmente consciente de la estupida forma en la que estoy actuando... es que... no puedo dejar de pensar en el baile de esta noche. ¿Qué hora es? ¡Por Merlín ya son las cinco y el baile es a las diez! Debo ir a prepararme.

Eh... Ron, tienes cinco horas y además... no quiero desanimarte, pero tenemos clase de Pociones.

Oh, es verdad.- Suspiro desanimado el pelirrojo, mientras seguía a su amigo hacia las frías mazmorras.

Durante la clase, Harry tuvo que salvar varias veces a que castigaran a Ron por su poción mal hecha. Y una de esas veces, Snape lo descubrió.

¡Potter! ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo exactamente?

Eh... - Harry no sabía que contestar, no tenía ningún motivo para estar sobre el caldero hirviente de Ron echando patas de rata disecadas.- Le mostraba a mi amigo como hacer la poción.

Bien, 50 puntos menos para Griffindor, por intentar sabotear la poción de un compañero. Y se pasará toda la noche limpiando mi despacho, sin magia. Y usted, señor Weasley... - Ron entró en pánico, recién se había dado cuenta de que el profesor lo estaba observando, y rogaba a dios que no lo castigara por no haber prestado atención.

¡Profesor!- Lo interrumpió Harry. Snape lo miró con odio.- No lo castigue a él. Es mi culpa. El señor Weasley no me pidió que lo ayudara. Yo comencé a mostrale como se hacía, solo para que viera... - Ron estaba muy asombrado. Harry estaba hechándose la culpa de todo, solo para que no lo castigaran a él. Intentó decir algo, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. Su amigo seguía intentando salvarlo.- Solo para que viera como lo hacía yo.

¿Así que otra vez haciéndose lucir señor Potter?. Bien, eso se merece otra noche de castigo. Mañana por la noche, limpiarás todo el gran salón. Pero in magia, con el método Muggle. Y usted, Señor Weasley... - Ron esperó lo pero, en su cabeza ya veía la desilusionada cara de Hermione al enterarse que estaba castigado.- Espero que preste un poco mas de atención. Hoy todo el castigo lo recibirá su amigo, pero la próxima vez que lo vea sin prestar atención, ni Potter ni nadie lo salvará. (N/A: Snape me salió medio buenazo... pero bueno. De alguna forma lo tenía que salvar...:P)

Ron estaba completamente perplejo. Si bien Harry no iba a ir al Baile de Navidad con nadie en especial, la idea de limpiar el despacho de Snape solo, y sin magia, no le era muy grata. El pelirrojo comprendía que tenia una gran deuda con su amigo, lo había salvado de echar a perder la noche con Hermione. No sabía como agradecerle.

Harry, estaba un poco confundido. Por un lado, la idea de perderse el baile, no le agradaba. Pensándolo bien, nadie en su sano juicio preferiría limpiar el despacho de Snape a disfrutar de un baile. Por otra parte, le asombraba que Ron no había dicho nada a su favor, mientras él le salvaba el pellejo frente a Snape. Al pensar en eso, Harry comenzó a sentirse enojado con su amigo. Se sentía traicionado. Si uno se ponía a pensar, él había sacrificado muchas cosas por su amigo. Su fin de semana en Hogsmeade, 10 puntos menos a su casa, por decirle a Ron que hablaría con Hermione, y por último, el Baile de Navidad.

Eh... Harry, mira... yo... - Ron intentaba decir algo.

Está bien Ron, no tienes que decir nada. Soy tu amigo y no habría podido permitir que perdieras esta gran oportunidad con Hermione.- Harry intentaba sonar feliz y despreocupado, pero en su voz se notaba el enojo y la tristeza. - Debes apurarte, o no llegaras a encontrarte con Hermione en el vestíbulo.

Oh. Está bien.- El pelirrojo desapareció escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de los chicos, y reapareció unos minutos después completamente vestido. Se notaba que aún no podía mirar a Harry a los ojos. Por su culpa, él no iría al baile. Si se enojaba, estaba en todo su derecho.

Ron, yo iré a la biblioteca a pasar el tiempo. Nos vemos mas tarde.- Y desapareció por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Al salir Harry, Ron se quedó mirando la parte de atrás del retrato, como si allí pudiera encontrar algo que le levantara un poco el ánimo. En ese momento, alguien a sus espaldas lo llamó.

¿Ron?

Era Hermione. Y estaba hermosa. Tenía un vestido rosa, y el pelo, normalmente suelto y enmarañado, lo tenía recogido en un prolijo rodete (N/A: ¿Se dan cuenta que esta terriblemente parecida al baile del cuatro? Jeje). Ron quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Realmente no sabía que decir. Tenía la boca seca de los nervios.

Hermione... estas... he... he... hermosa.- Tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

Gracias- Dijo Hermione, sonrojada por la vergüenza. Ella también pensaba que Ron se encontraba atractivo, a pesar que las mangas de su saco, estaban un poco descosidas- Ehh... ¿Vamos?

¿Eh? Oh claro... si vamos.- Al decir esto, Ron le extendió la mano, algo nervioso, y ella, también algo nerviosa, la tomó. Ninguno de los dos podía creer esto. Estaban caminado, juntos, de la mano, camino a un baile en el que Hermione se enteraría de toda la verdad.

"Por dios, ¿Estoy caminando de la mano con Ron, esto si que es extraño"

"¡Merlín, Debo estar caminado como un idiota. ¡Vamos Ron! Debes relajarte. Solo es un baile. El baile en el que le dirás todo. Absolutamente toda la verdad. ¡No! No pienses en eso. Solo relájate. ". De lo nervioso que estaba, Ron había olvidado por completo a Harry, quien se encontraba en la biblioteca, pasando el rato.

" En este momento deben estar entrando al Gran Salón. Solo espero que mi esfuerzo valga la pena. Ya son las 11. Es mejor que vaya a encontrarme con Snape. Suerte Ron.". Harry salió en silencio de la biblioteca y se dirigió, caminado lento, hacia el despacho de Snape.

En el Gran Salón, el clima era otro. Toda la gente se encontraba de buen humor, y el profesor Dumbledore, hablaba animadamente, con la pequeña profesora Sprout. En un rincón, Ron y Hermione, uno más nervioso que el otro, conversaban.

Y.. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Ron necesitaba alejarse un momento para poder aclarar su mente. Hacía mas de media hora que se encontraba sentado junto a Hermione, hablando de cualquier cosa, menos de lo que realmente debían hablar. Deseaba encontrar el momento adecuado. Como si lo hubieran escuchado, comenzó a sonar, en el aire, una lenta melodía.

"Bueno Weasley. ¿Esperabas el momento perfecto? Aquí lo tienes. Ahora... solo espero que mis pies estén de mi lado."

Hermione seguía sentada en su silla cuando Ron volvió hacia su lugar. Lo miraba a los ojos, como esperando que la sacara a bailar. El pelirrojo, ronco de los nervios, le extendió la mano mientras tartamudeó

Ehh... ¿Qui... Qui... Quieres bailar?

Sí, Sí claro. Dijo Hermione levantándose, también algo nerviosa.

"Bien. Esto se pone cada vez mas extraño." Pensaba Hermione, mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile. "Vas a bailar con Ron. Tu mejor amigo desde hace ya 6 años. Bien. Solo relájate."

"Maldigo la vez que decidí hacerle caso a Harry. ¿Cómo estará?. Al pensar en su amigo, se paró en seco. ".

¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Hermione, preocupada de que su amigo saliera corriendo y la dejara en la mitad de la pista, sola.

No, No es nada.- Dijo Ron. Decidió no arruinar la situación y no decirle a Hermione que Harry estaba castigado por su culpa. Le había dicho, que su amigo no se sentí bien, y que se había quedado descansando.

Llegaron a la pista. Ron miró a su amiga a los ojos, a la vez que su cara pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes en el mundo. Agarró a Hermione de la cintura, y la acercó a él. Esta, sorprendida, pero sin quitarle la mirada, rodeó el cuello de Ron con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Definitivamente esto es extraño. Pero es lindo". Al pensar esto, la castaña sonrió.

" Dios mío. Creo que moriré. Solo debo relajarme. No lo estoy haciendo tan mal. Solo espero que todo termine bien."

Unas horas antes, en el despacho de Snape...

Vamos Potter, no tengo toda la noche. Solo espero que no rompas nada de lo que esta en estos estantes. Comenzarás con los de la derecha. Si los terminas antes de media noche, daré por terminado tu castigo. Pero si no... te quedarás todo lo que sea necesario hasta que todo quede reluciente. Así aprenderás a no presumir en mis clases.

Sí profesor.- Contestó Harry con odio. Mitad del odio era para Snape. Y la otra mitad, era para Ron. No estaba seguro si estaba completamente enojado. Lo que sí sabía, era que en ese momento, deseaba que fuera su amigo, y no él, el que limpiaba los horribles frascos del despacho del profesor.

Para el alivio de Ron, la lenta canción llegó a su fin. Al separarse, los dos chicos se miraron. Se encontraban los dos sonriendo, y mirándose fijamente.

"Santo Dios. Estoy sonriendo como una imbécil"

"¿Es que no sé otra cosa que sonreír como tarado y ponerme colorado? Esto es el colmo. Pienso en rima". En ese momento, Ron se decidió. Le diría a Hermione TODO. Si le salía bien, tendría un peso menos. Lo único que le aterraba, y era una idea predominante en su cabeza, era que su amiga lo rechazara. Tenía terror hacer el ridículo enfrente de Hermione. No podía soportar la idea de que esta dejara de hablarle por confesarle sus sentimientos. Y no se imaginaba que podría pasar, cuando esta le dijera que solo lo quería como amigo.

"El lago debe estar muy frío como para tirarse." Pensó Ron, para despejar un poco su mente.

Ehhh. - Al fin el pelirrojo se decidió a romper el ridículo silencio. Todavía se encontraban en la pista.- Hermione... ¿vamos a tomar un poco de aire? "Confirmado: Soy un completo cobarde."

Oh... claro.- Hermione estaba un poco confundida. Sin embargo, siguió a su amigo hacia los terrenos enfrente al lago. "Esto esta extraño..."

Ron caminaba con la mirada baja y nervioso hasta la raíz del pelo. Luego de caminar en silencio por un rato, se sentaron bajo unos árboles...

Bien Potter, ya puedes irte.- Eran más de las 12. Harry había logrado, no sabía cómo, limpiar los malditos frascos de Snape, en menos de dos horas. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era acostarse en su cama y dormir. Se había olvidado por completo del Baile, de su amigo y de su enojo.

Gracias profesor.- Harry estaba afónico del cansancio y el odio que le inspiraba la fría mirada de Snape -. Buenas noches.- Y dirigiéndole una última mirada, Harry salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Recién ahí, al escuchar el sonido amortiguado de la música del Gran Salón, Harry recordó el Baile. También recordó lo que haría su amigo y también recordó que por su culpa él había pasado la noche castigado. Con desgano caminó hacia la torre Griffindor, para poder pensar en algo más que no sean los bichos desagradables que su profesor de pociones tenía enfrascados en su despacho.

"_Caput Draconis_"(N/A: no tengo imaginación para las contraseñas...:S)- Harry hizo caso omiso a los asombrados comentarios de la Dama Gorda, al ver a un estudiante fuera del baile. Entró a la vacía sala común y se desplomó en uno de los sillones. Realmente estaba cansado... miraba desganado por la ventana de la sala común... En un instante olvidó todo, su cansancio, su castigo, incluso su enojo hacia Ron. Acababa de ver algo que jamás había imaginado...

Minutos antes...

Ron... ¿Qué sucede? Primero me dices que debemos hablar, y luego te quedas callado mirando el césped...

Mira... Es algo complicado... Yo... - Hermione miraba a Ron a los ojos, como si imaginara lo que este estaba a punto de revelarle. Pero era todo lo contrario.- Es que he estado sintiendo... - Ron no podía completar una frase. La mirada interrogante de Hermione lo ponía realmente e nervioso.- He tenido sentimientos distintos hacia una persona...

¿Estás enamorado?- Simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿Es que era tan obvio?- ¿De quien?

Ron suspiró aliviado. Hermione no sospechaba nada. Solo suponía que le confesaría su amor hacia otra chica. Debía decirlo. No podía guardarlo más.

- Sí, Estoy enamorado. Y mucho. Amo a esa persona más que a mi propia vida y doy lo que sea por ella. La amo desde el primer momento en que la vi. Esa persona es...

Sus caras estaban muy juntas... Hermione lo miraba intrigada. Ron, decidió hacer algo que venía deseando hacía mucho tiempo. No pensó en nada. Simplemente, acercó su boca a la de su amiga y la besó. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de ambos en esos escasos segundos en los que sus bocas permanecieron unidas.

"Soy un imbécil, tarado ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"

"¿Esto es lo que realmente creo que es? ¿Ron Weasley, mi amigo desde hace seis años me está besando?"

Ron se separó avergonzado por su reacción. Hermione lo debía odiar.

Los siguientes segundos fueron los más vergonzosos de sus vidas. Hermione no sabía como reaccionar. Se limitó a quedarse mirando a Ron sorprendida. Este por su parte, lo único que deseaba era que lo tragara la tierra.

Hermione, disculpa. Yo... creo que debemos irnos. Comienza a hacer frío.

Sí. Esta bien.

Ron ayudó a Hermione a levantarse, y caminaron, juntos y en silencio, hacia el castillo.

Al entrar a la Sala Común, se encontraron con Harry sentado en uno de los sillones frente al fuego, mirándolos sorprendido. Hermione, subió directo hacia su cuarto sin despedirse. Ron, se desplomó junto a Harry.

Lo siento amigo. Soy un completo tonto. No debí dejarte cumplir mi castigo con Snape.

Está bien Ron. Lo entiendo. – Harry no sabía bien por qué diablos estaba dejando pasar las disculpas de Ron. Hacía unos minutos, sentía un odio profundo hacia él, pero en ese momento, luego de lo que había visto, podía entender a su amigo.

Viste todo lo que pasó ¿Verdad?- Ron preguntó esto con un leve tono de angustia en su voz.- Soy un tonto, lo arruiné todo. Ibamos bien. Había bailado con ella... hasta que se me tuvo que ocurrir la magnífica idea de confesarle todo.

Los dos amigos se fueron a dormir sin hablarse. Ron daba vueltas en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Y Harry, solo podía pensar en la escena ocurrida minutos antes en los terrenos del colegio, por su cabeza rondaba una sola pregunta: ¿Podía un beso arruinar una amistad de 5 años?. Harry rogaba porque la respuesta fuera "No".


End file.
